Rosa Carmín
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Colonello estudian en el mismo colegio, un día, su escuela los lleva de excursión a uno de los lugares mas históricos del país, el castillo del gran Conde Xanxus Di Vongola, quien se creía era un vampiro en sus tiempos de vida, es decir hace mas de 1000 años. Nadie penso que esa leyenda fuera a ser verdadera Parejas: X80, 3356, R27
1. Chapter 1

Lalala pues soy la otra autora de esta cuenta, mucho gusto ^^, actualmente el unico fic que tengo bastante avanzado es este, espero les guste :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rosa Carmín~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los pasillos del lugar eran iluminados por la tenue luz de la vela que yacía en el candelabro de sus manos, caminando con elegancia y pulcritud por los largos pasillos de tan enorme palacio. Llevaba consigo, como ya era costumbre, aquella bandeja de plata con el desayuno para su amo. Llego hasta una gran puerta, la abrió de par en par y se adentro al lugar. Dejo el pequeño candelabro y la bandeja en un buro cercano. Camino hasta las ventanas extendiendo las gruesas cortinas, dejando que la luz de la luna entrara por el lugar.

En el centro de la habitación un ataúd, de color negro con decorados rojizos en las orillas. La tapa fue levantada levemente, mientras que el intruso hacia una reverencia llevando su mano izquierda su espalda y la derecha a su vientre, mientras saludaba respetuosamente al ser que salía de tal objeto.

-Muy buenos días amo- saludo con respeto al ser que salía del ataúd y estiraba sus brazos.

El conde Xanxus Di Vongola, un vampiro de las aéreas de Sicilia Italia, temido por los pobladores y considerado una de las más grandes leyendas del lugar. El apuesto Conde bostezo, su piel morena resaltaba a la platinada luz de la luna, sus cabellos eran oscuros como la noche que adornaba el cielo y aquellos ojos rojizos brillaban intensamente, como el elixir mas delicioso de un ser de la noche.

-Tengo hambre basura, dame mi desayuno- ordeno con aquella poderosa voz

-A lo orden amo- dijo, se apresuro a ir al buro y tomar la bandeja de plata, camino hasta el conde, arrodillándose frente a él, extendiendo la bandeja.

En esa posaba una gran copa y una jarra, el hombre tomo la copa entre sus manos y saboreo el delicioso aroma, sangre, sangre recién exprimida de alguna victima que su fiel sirviente había conseguido. Que deliciosa sensación sintió al tomar el primer trago. Sus colmillos blancos relucían con cada sorbo. La viscosa y caliente sustancia reconfortaba su ser, relamió sus labios con gusto al terminarla.

-Delicioso, como es tu costumbre Ryohei- dijo con una sonrisa mientras servía un poco mas de aquella bebida a la copa.-háblame sobre la victima

-Si amo- dijo el nombrado, un ser de cabellera gris que hacia juego con sus ojos del mismo color. Portaba un smoking color negro.-Era una joven china que venía de visita, -comenzó a decir- fue fácil atraerla al castillo, bastaron simples cumplidos para que viniera por su cuenta, no pasaba de los 15 años, amo

-Ya veo, respondió con seriedad- ¿te encargaste de lo primero verdad?, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es una Draculina adolescente en mi castillo

-Me encargue sobre eso, amo- respondió respetuosamente

-Perfecto- dijo mientras terminaba de tomar todo aquel líquido rojizo, pasó su lengua sobre sus labios y colmillos, sonriendo a la penumbra de la noche- Que delicioso desayuno, nada mejor que la sangre de una chica tonta e inocente

El mayordomo asintió mientras su señor se ponía de pie.

-Vamos, es hora de dar un paseo por mi reino Ryohei- dijo mientras colocaba su capa negra en sus hombros

El otro asintió mientras lo seguía por los pasillos rodeados de penumbras de la noche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To be Continued.

Les gusto?

RW?

Me mataran?

bye?


	2. Chapter 2

waa ando que bno puedo con mi vida u.u

Yoss: Animate y di lo que tengas que decir

Natsuki: okaz, pues ahhhhhmmm ando con este fic publicandolo apenas aqui ^^ espero les guqste aunke la pareja sea crack D:

* * *

El día estaba soleado, el cielo azul con esas blancas y esponjadas nubes. El molesto sonido del timbre sonó, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día escolar. Un joven pelinegro de una piel morena y unos hermosos ojos café claro, caminaba desanimado por los pasillos de la escuela, dando leves suspiros de vez en cuando. A lo lejos pudo observar a otro joven de cabellera rubia, girando para comenzar a subir las escaleras, mientras él, las pasó de largo llegando casi al final del pasillo, se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió, se adentro al lugar, saludo y sonrió a sus compañeros de clase y llego hasta su asiento. Dejo su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a mirar al frente, logrando únicamente que un gran deseo de dormir se apoderara de él, cruzo sus brazos en la pequeña mesa de su butaca y recargo su cabeza en ellos, comenzaba a dormirse cuando una tierna voz lo saludo.

-Buenos días Yamamoto- saludo un joven castaño, de estatura baja pero con una radiante sonrisa.

El moreno alzo su cabeza para mirarlo mientras abría sus adormecidos ojos, al reconocerlo saludo.

-Io Tsuna- dijo mientras tomaba su posición recta e intentaba sonreír

-¿No dormiste bien anoche?- pregunto el lindo castaño mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar de al lado

-Dormí como un tronco, pero, algo me hizo sentir sueño nada más llegar- dijo con cierta seriedad

-No te estarás enfermando- dijo con preocupación

-No creo- fue la simple respuesta que dio

El menor iba a decir algo cuando el maestro finalmente entro al salón, y todos los alumnos corrieron como almas en pena a sus lugares.

-Silencio Alumnos inútiles- miro a todos con superioridad- Espero hagan hecho la maldita tarea. Y si no es así, lárguense y no me hagan perder el tiempo- dijo y espero unos segundos a que alguien saliera- Perfecto, entonces saque la deplorable investigación que hayan hecho- dijo para comenzar a escribir en el blanco pizarrón- Vampiros- comenzó a decir- ¿Quién me dice algo sobre estos seres- Pregunto el profesor mientras se giraba a ver a los alumnos

El profesor Reborn, o como los alumnos lo llamaban "el maestro demonio", los miraba con sus ojos oscuros, esperando a que alguien se dignara ah hablar, resoplo con fastidio.

-Bien a vista de su "gran" cooperación yo elegiré- miro la lista de estudiantes- bien veamos qu nos tiene que decir el joven Yamada- dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla atrás del escritorio.

El nombrado suspiro derrotado, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.

-Según el folclore de muchos países, los vampiros son criaturas que se alimetas de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos, es decir de a sangre de estos- contesto el joven un tanto dudoso

-Algo más que decir joven Yamada- pregunto el profesor

-Ahhmmm!

-Siéntese

El joven obedeció la orden dada y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Bien como lo dijo su compañero, los vampiros son criaturas míticas, es decir, forman parte de una representación de los seres en varias leyendas relacionadas al folclore o cultura popular de las civilizaciones. Alguien tiene más información, fue su tarea- dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar entre los pasillos de las filas. -Sawada, ¿que tiene usted?- pregunto mientras pasaba a un lado del castaño.

-Bueno- el joven leyó sus apuntes- En el folclore que conocemos actualmente sobre los vampiros tiene sus orígenes en el siglo XVIII y comenzó en el Sureste de Europa. Quiero decir que, se referían a los seres muertos en vida, que por las noches salen a recolectar la sangre de los vivos.

-Bien creo que con eso podemos comenzar, Drácula, obra del irlandés Bram Stoker, es posiblemente la primera novela que habla sobre vampiros, y es de ahí donde sale el estereotipo más común de estos seres. Criaturas nocturnas capaces de vaciar por completo la sangre de tu cuerpo. Bien, ahora joven Yamamoto, dígame algunas características de estos seres

-Pues, no se reflejan en los espejos ni tienen sombra, aunque esta característica no es universal, son seres con gran velocidad y fuerza, se supone que son débiles a la luz solar, pero se creía que algunos podían soportarla, también se creían que eran seres lujuriosos que iban al lecho conyugal a procrear, tienen afinidad a la magia negra.

-Bien, ahora ¿saben lo que es un Dhampiro?

-Es una criatura hibrida, por lo general del género masculino y es la procreación de un ser humano normal y un vampiro, son los que en ocasiones llamaríamos como cazadores de vampiros.

-Vaya que se informo esta vez joven Yamamoto- dijo con algo de burla en su voz- como sea, ya fue mucho de introducción, ahora que hay de los vampiros en nuestra clase, el vampirismo en la literatura,- hizo una pausa y suspiro- La presencia de los vampiros en la literatura abarca un campo literario centrada en torno a la figura del vampiro y los elementos asociados a la misma, claro variando según el país y las creencias. La primera aparición del vampiro literario moderno se produjo en baladas góticas del siglo XVIII, saltando al ámbito de la novela The Vampyre de Polidori en 1819, que posteriormente se popularizaría como una imagen de terror. – En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase. –Demonios- dijo por lo bajo- Bien gracias a algunos contactos que tengo, haremos un pequeño experimento, conocen la mansión Vongola ¿cierto?, -recibió un asentimiento de pate de todos- logre que tanto su clase como la clase dos del tercer año vayamos ahí a pasar una semana noche y día en esa mansión, será una práctica de campo y su informe valdrá el 70% de su calificación final-dijo para después salir del sin dejar protestar a los alumnos.

-Vaya, estudiaste sobre vampiros Yamamoto- dijo el castaño

-No mucho, realmente es un tema que se desde hace tiempo- dijo para acostarse sobre sus brazos

-¿aun con sueño?

-Algo- dijo y cerró sus ojos ignorando a su amigo.

Mientras cerca de la mansión.

Un hombre de traje caminaba por la calles, a paso firme y elegante. Sus hermosos ojos grises deslumbraban con la luz del sol, siguió su camino hasta llegar a una especie de tienda. Entro sin vacilar haciendo sonar una campana. Del fondo del establecimiento salió un hombre de blanca piel y cabellera rubia. Miro al intruso con curiosidad.

-Contraseña- dijo el hombre

-En las noches vivimos, en el día dormimos, seres nocturnos del mal nacidos para vivir eternamente.

Después de esas palabras el hombre sonrió con picardía.

-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece a un mayordomo de tan gran linaje de los nuestros?

-Necesito su ayuda- dijo con seriedad el peli gris

-En que

-Como detengo la degradación del cuerpo de mi amo

-Xanxus ¿eh?, ha pasado un milenio que no sabía nada de él- dijo reflexionando-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

-Fue puesto a dormir, un Dhampiro le clavo una estaca en el corazón, hace unos 150 años se la quite, pero no despertó hasta hace unos días- explico

-Ya veo- dijo de manera pensativa- es muy fácil lo que necesita, pero por desgracia yo no te lo puedo dar

-¿Qué quiere decir? Usted un gran sabio entre los de nuestra especie, se está negando a proteger a una sangre pura- reclamo

-Espera un momento, no me malinterpretes Ryohei, me refería que lo que Xanxus necesita es comenzar a procrearse y beber sangre fresca, no dada en una copa, por el contario, que sienta el miedo de la víctima, mientras sus colmillos van abriéndose paso a través de la piel, sintiendo como el liquido caliente pasa por su garganta y lo que sobra cae por sus labios, sentir la carne fresca, el dolor y la desesperación.

-El amo no puede salir de la mansión en su condición actual

-¿Quién dijo algo de salir de ahí?, esta es una oportunidad única, me eh enterado de muy buena fuente, ven acércate –dijo mientras le hacia una seña con la mano. Al tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca continuo- al parecer este fin de semana tendrán visitas

-¿visitas?

-Así es, serán estudiantes de instituto, nada más fresco que los jóvenes, eso sí, no le des a beber cualquier sangre al amo, asegúrate que sea sangre virgen, si le das sangre no virgen podrías matarlo Ryohei

-Pero si le doy sangre virgen crearíamos a una sangre impura Giotto

-Ese es el precio a pagar querido, para salvar al amo necesitamos crear a un sangre impura, si el no bebe sangre limpia no se salvara Ryohei, ese es un pequeño precio a pagar.

-Lo tendré en mente

-Es una oportunidad única, no la desperdicies, si lo haces y el amo llega a perecer, sabes que todos irán en tu contra ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordarme mi pasado Giotto- dijo mientras dejaba una pequeña bolsa en el mostrador- el pago por la información, espero sea suficiente

-No te preocupes por eso pequeño- dijo mientras lo guardaba

Ryohei salió de la tienda con un único pensamiento. ¿Cómo saber cuál de todos esos jóvenes era virgen?

* * *

Extraño, lo se, bien espero reciba la misma aceptacion, ya que es mi primer fic de este anime D:


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui yo trayendo un nuevo cap, y con un aviso, la autora de este fic esta desaparecida, le eh marcado a su cel pero nada, hmm vere si me regresa una de las tantas llamadas perdidas que le deje D:, bien me mando (hace como un mes, pero apenas lo vi en el correo) un cap nuevo para amor-yaoi, pero no lo subire hasta que aqui este a la par. Espero les guste este cap que esta hecho con todo el amor de la autora Natsuki :D

* * *

"Un joven virgen"- se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Cómo saber cuál de los casi 50 alumnos seria virgen. Decidió investigar que alumnos serian los que irían a visitar la mansión de su amo, para ir planeando la intervención. Camino hasta la escuela y única escuela preparatoria que había en los alrededores. Entro y comenzó a buscar la oficina del director.

Era la hora del almuerzo, un joven rubio de ojos se encontraba en la azotea, sintiendo la brisa pegarle en la cara. La puerta que lleva a dicho lugar se abrió. No se molesto por saber quién era hasta que la voz del intruso lo obligo.

-¡Ah!, discúlpenos Colonello-senpai- dijeron ambas voces

-No se preocupen Sawada, Yamamoto, yo estaba por irme- les contesto con una sonrisa

Ambos chicos se miraron inseguros.

-Senpai, ¿no le gustaría almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto Tsuna con gran inocencia

El mayor los miro, sabia cuando el menor ponía su cara de cachorrito era imposible decirle que no. Así que acepto la invitación y los tres comieron en el centro de la azotea. Hablando de las clases.

-Pero a mí me da miedo ir a ese lugar Yamamoto- dijo Tsuna con gran terror en el rostro.

-No creo que pase nada malo- dijo el moreno mientras tomaba jugo de una lata

-¿A dónde irán?

-A la mansión Vongola- contesto el menor de los tres

-Huy ¿y eso? Una apuesta perdida o un acto de valor

-Practica de campo con el profesor Reborn- contesto Yamamoto

-Ahora que recuerdo- dijo el rubio mientras rascaba su cabeza- Reborn-sensei nos iba a dar un aviso en su clase, algo de acompañar a los menores, pero no le preste mucha atención- rio

-No será- comenzó Tsuna

-Que su grupo nos acompañara- termino el moreno

Estas palabras hicieron que el mayor dejara de reír y los viera con cierto temor.

-No inventen, eso no da gracias kora

En eso los tres comenzaron a reír y continuaron comiendo, un rato después se levantaron y comenzaron a ir a sus respectivos salones. Yamamoto y Tsuna continuaron bajando mientras el mayor se quedo en la primera planta. Los miro alejarse para después ir a su respectivo salón.

Tomo su lugar un poco al fondo del salón y espero a que el maestro de Literatura llegara. Poco después todos corrieron a tomas sus asientos para encontrarse con el "demonio" profesor, que entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como un carnívoro después de haber devorado su presa.

-Bien estúpidos alumnos, como les dije la clase anterior les tenía una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo sádicamente mientras se sentaba en su silla- el salón 2-A esta empezando sus clases de el vampirismo en la literatura, así que como practica irán a la mansión Vongola, y ustedes nos acompañaran

-Que, ¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos

-Pues fácil, ustedes son los mayores y será divertido, tómenlo como la oportunidad perfecta de burlarse de los cobardes o yo que sé, espantarlos, tal vez.

Ante esas palabras todos accedieron y entraron en júbilo planeando la mejor forma de hacer sufrir a los estudiantes de segundo año.

-Bien los veré este fin de semana, estaremos una semana en la mansión, mañana les presentare al encargado, así que avisen a los otros inútiles de que mañana los veré en el auditorio para darles algunas indicaciones- les dijo para después salir del salón

-Hey será genial ¿no crees Colonello?- pregunto un joven de cabellos morados

-Me da mala espina Skull, aun así-se levanto de su lugar y miro a todo el salón- Escuchen bien- dijo con una voz fría- Me llego a enterar que en este viaje se atrevieron a molestar a Sawada o Yamamoto y se la verán conmigo- dijo mirándolos con ira-¿Entendieron?

-No sé qué afecto le tienes a esos dos, pero si se me da la gana asustarlos los hare- dijo un joven que se sentaba hasta enfrente.

Colonello camino hasta a él y lo tomo de la playera

-No te atrevas, aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer bastardo, si digo que no les hagas nada, obedecerás sin objeción

El otro asintió lleno de miedo.

El rubio lo soltó y fue de nuevo a su lugar. Tomo asiento y y comenzó a actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Camino entre los pasillos revisando cada letrero de las puertas hasta que dio con la que buscaba, la oficina del director, toco dos veces y espero respuesta, al escuchar el "adelante" entro. Ahí un hombre ya mayor le sonreía.

-Bienvenido señor Sasagawa- saludo cordialmente el hombre

-Gracias por aceptarme sin previo aviso Timoteo- dijo el peli gris mientras hacia una reverencia.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Vengo a confirmar la cantidad de estudiantes que vendrán a la mansión

-Ah cierto, la práctica de Reborn-san, claro, el profesor no ah de tardar en llegar.

En eso se volvió a escuchar el golpe en la puerta, al dar permiso de pasar se dejo ver a un hombre de traje, y cabellera negra, al igual que sus ojos.

-Oh, así que es él, el que cuida la mansión, tengo entendido esa labor pasa de generación a generación.

-Ese no es el problema Reborn-san, el problema es que necesito saber cuántos alumnos serán y poder distribuirlos en las habitaciones

-Ya veo, pues del salón 2-A son 20 alumnos y del salón 3-D son 24, es decir en total son 44 alumnos, ¿necesita algo más?

-Si le es posible me gustaría un informe de cada alumno con su tipo de sangre y si son alérgicos a algún medicamento, polvo, polen, además de un poco de información personal, si no es mucha la molestia

-Ya veo, Director, puedo usar el parlante

-Por supuesto- contesto con una gran sonrisa

-"Este es un aviso para los alumnos de la clase 2-A y 3-D, por favor de mañana traer un expediente médico con su tipo de sangre y si son alérgicos a algo en especial. Los veré después de clases en el auditorio, no lleguen tarde o los reprobare."- dijo Reborn – Eso es todo

-Por el momento si

-¿Podría venir mañana?-pregunto el pelinegro- me gustaría presentarlo ante los inútiles alumnos

-Por mí no hay problema sensei- contesto- si eso es todo me retiro- hizo una reverencia para ambos hombres y se salió de la habitación

Caminaba por los pasillos para salir de la institución, seguía pensando cómo conseguir a alguien virgen hasta que choco con alguien.

-Ah lo lamento mucho- se disculpo el moreno

-No hay problema- respondió el rubio- de casualidad eres estudiante de la clase 2-A

-Eh?, si porque- respondió

-soy el encargado de la mansión Vongola, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-Yamamoto Takeshi-

-Ya veo, eres perfecto- susurro mientras sus ojos grises cambiaban a un color rojo sangre- dime tu tipo de sangre Takeshi-san

-O+ -respondió mientras estaba en un estado de trance

-Ya veo, la más común, ahora dime ¿eres virgen?

-Si

El mayor sonrió ante la respuesta- perfecto- Fue lo único que dijo antes de que sus ojos tomaran su color original. Comenzó a caminar, dejando al joven inconsciente en el pasillo.

-Tengo a la presa del amo- sonrió.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, aunque creo nadie lo lee hmm

-huye-


	4. Chapter 4

Waaaaa, les traigo nuevo cap :D

Etto en respuesta a los do rw que hay

Betsy: no entiendo, a mi me sigue apareciendo en amor-yaoi, una vez este a la par aqui subire un cap que me paso natsuki-chan

Darky: no te traumes, ahhh squalo, no tengo idea, el fic no es mio, pero por donde me habia contado la historia creo que si, *o* ¿como lo supiste? ok no, en realidad Reborn es un caso especial, solo espera mas caps :D

Muchas gracias, ahora si el cap :D

* * *

Caminaba con dirección a su salón, listo para tomar la última clase, caminaba distraído en sus pensamientos, cuando lo vio, ahí en el suelo. Corrió hacia él, se arrodillo y lo tomo de la cabeza comenzando a dar suaves palmada en las mejillas. No hubo reacción.

-Hey Yamamoto, despierta-decía con desesperación un chico rubio-anda, hombre despierta de una vez,

-¿Qué sucede Colonello-senpai?- pregunto Tsuna mientras corría en dirección al rubio.

Al llegar solo llevo sus manos a su boca para ahogar su grito de susto. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos color miel.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Yamamoto?-pregunto con voz leve.

-No lo sé Sawada- respondió con preocupación-venia caminando y lo vi, trata de hacer que reaccione pero nada- lo levanto del suelo- Tsuna, corre a la enfermería, si no está la enfermera, búscala y dile que es urgente-el castaño asintió- mientras yo llevo a Yamamoto para haya.

El castaño salió corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, mientras Colonello caminaba lento por los pasillos con el moreno inconsciente en brazos. Llego cansado a la puerta de la enfermería y como pudo la abrió. Dio una rápida mirada para verificar la ausencia de la enfermera, entro y camino hasta una de las dos camas que había, coloco el cuerpo del inconsciente y cayo al suelo. Estaba agotado.

Corrió por los pasillos, ignorando los reproches de algunos profesores, había llegado hace unos momentos a la enfermería, solo para encontrarla vacía. Así que, como le habían dicho, salió en busca de la encargada del lugar. No tardo mucho en verla por la ventana, sentada en una banca del patio, corrió aun más rápido para alcanzarla antes de que se fuera. Ya estando cerca grito su nombre.

-Elena-san- gritaba con desesperación- Elena-san por favor- decía al llegar al lado de la mujer.

Esta volteo a verlo y sonrió. Su cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azules iban a juego con su blanca piel y esbelta figura.

-¿Qué sucede Tsuna-kun?- dijo amable la mujer mientras miraba al joven recuperar el aliento

-S..se trata de Takeshi- decía entre cortado- Colonello senpai lo encontró desmayado y no reacciona-dijo preocupado

-Ya veo, pues vayamos a la enfermería- contesto la mujer y salieron corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

Había salido de la institución satisfecho, había logrado su cometido, encontrar la presa perfecta para su amo. Volvió a caminar por las calles y entrar a la misma tienda en la que había estado antes.

-Vaya, su regreso fue rápido Ryohei- dijo burlón el dueño

-Ah callar Giotto- contesto con voz fría- necesito información

-Claro querido, sabes que yo lo sé todo, esa es mi razón de existir

-¿Qué sabes de Yamamoto Takeshi?- solto sin rodeos la pregunta, mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

-¡Anda! No me digas que esa es la presa para el amo Xanxus-rio- pues vaya que elegiste bien- dijo serio- Te diré, es hijo único, siempre esta sonriente, presidente del club de beisbol, su mejor amigo es un castaño de nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi, ambos son muy inocentes y son los protegidos de uno de los hijos del general Reborn, Colonello. En cuanto a Takeshi-kun, su madre murió cuando el tenia cinco años de edad, desde entonces ah sido criado por su padre, quien tiene un restaurante de sushi- contesto el rubio mientras intentaba recordar algo más que fuera relevante.- creo que sería todo lo importante del chico. Debo admitir que tienes buen ojos, el será una excelente cena.

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente ante esas palabras.

Estaba rodeado de una espesa neblina, el viento frio calaba sus huesos, y no sabía dónde se encontraba, trataba inútilmente, de reconocer algún lugar y saber donde estaba, el comenzó a caminar. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado de arboles, podía escuchar el crujir de las ramas secas al caminar sobre ellas.

Trato de mejorar su vista, pero con cada paso que daba se sentía más perdido. Se adentro aun mas en lo que parecía un bosque, hasta que finalmente salió de el. A lo lejos y entre la niebla lo vio. Un enorme castillo que yacía imponente entre tanto árbol. Con gárgolas en las esquinas y rodeado de la niebla.

Camino hasta su jardín y la vio. Tan linda, tan hermosa, tan roja, ahí estaba, aquella flor rodeada entre un bosque de espinas, deseo tocarla, tenerla entre sus manos, sentir lo suave de sus pétalos. Estiro su mano, y cuando la iba a tocar, cuando estaba a punto de cortarla, una de las espinas se enterró en su mano, haciéndolo sangrar. Saco su extremidad de ese lugar, miro su herida, no era muy profunda, pero sangraba bastante.

De pronto, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, se giro rápidamente y solo para encontrarse con unos orbes rojos como la sangre que salía de su mano. Quizó huir, pero sus piernas no respondías, su voz se atoraba en su garganta y no podía producir ningún sonido. Aquel ser tomo su mano y la olio, sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad y unos colmillos salieron a relucir, llevo la mano ensangrentada a su boca y lamio el liquido rojo. Mordió la palma y sintió el dolor, quiso gritar pero unos labios acallaron su grito. Un beso, posesivo y hambriento, podía sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre y lo filoso de los colmillos, respiraba agitadamente y sus piernas flaqueaban, fue perdiendo el equilibrio hasta caer al suelo, el mayor lo miraba caer con aquellos penetrantes ojos color carmín. Trato de tocarlo, pero todo se volvió oscuro.

Entraron a la enfermería y miraron al rubio levantarse del suelo, el castaño corrió a auxiliarlo mientras la mujer iba por sus herramientas para comenzar la exploración.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? –pregunto la mujer mientras colocaba en sus oídos el estetoscopio y comenzaba a oír el corazón del joven

-Desde que lo encontré, unos 15 minutos, no sé si llevara antes de que lo viera- respondió

-Tsuna, ¿Yamamoto tomo la penúltima clase?-dijo mientras tomaba la presión del chico

-No, el profesor lo saco del salón, solo me dijo que iría a la azotea, cuando Salí del salón corrí a buscarlo pero no estaba, así que baje y me tope con senpai y después a Yamamoto en el suelo- respondió el joven.

-Ya veo- se giro para tomar el "oftalmoscopio" y mirar los ojos,al separar los parpados, callo un grito de sorpresa, volteo a ver a los dos alumnos para asegurarse de que no la habían escuchado. Dejo el extraño aparato en el buro y giro a ver a los alumnos.

-Sera mejor que vuelvan a clases, su amigo solo duerme- dijo un poco nerviosa- cuando despierte lo mandare a su clase, así que no se preocupen- sonrio

Ambos se vieron y asintieron para salir de la habitación. Al ya no sentirlos cerca se giro al moreno y lo miro con infinito odio.

-Serás mi carnada, reconozco esa marca, estas marcado, aunque no te dejare morir, el único que morirá será ese maldito vampiro, Xanxus Di Vongola.- Dijo la mujer mientas acariciaba la mejilla de Yamamoto.

* * *

*o* espero les haya gustado :D


	5. Chapter 5

Lalalala :v

Hola

Daisuke: esta historia no es tuya ¿que haces?

Dai-chan, como nath esta perdida D: -no se preocupen ya me dijo que volvería- debo actualizar aqui hasta que este a la par con amor-yaoi :D

Recuerden esta historia es de Nath, hasta que regrese subire lo que lleva xxD, despues ni me veran por aqui xdD tal vez, sin mas disfruten de este cap :D

* * *

Despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, llevo una de sus manos hasta su frente, vio el blanco techo, giro la cabeza para ver en qué lugar se encontraba, hasta que una suave voz lo sobresalto.

-Veo que despertaste Takeshi- dijo la mujer mientras salía del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Elena-san?- miro mejor –La enfermería ¿Qué me paso?

-Según Colonello-kun, te encontrabas desmayado en uno de los pasillos, pero eso no es lo importante, déjame ver tu mano-dijo lo último con voz autoritaria

-¿Mi mano?

-Así es, anda apresúrate

Yamamoto extendió su mano y se sorprendió al ver dos marcas pequeñas en ella, sudo frio, se suponía que aquello había sido un sueño. La mujer miro las marcas y pasó sus suaves dedos por ellas.

-¿Sabes lo que son?-pregunto la mujer mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Takeshi negó, ante esto la mujer suspiro.

-Cuéntame lo que viste-cayó por un segundo- lo que viste en tu sueño.

Dormía plácidamente en sus aposentos, la oscuridad lo invadió, de pronto una luz lo guio hasta un lugar lejos, lo reconoció al instante, ese lugar era, para su desgracia, el último lugar donde lo vio con vida.

-Daemon- pronuncio el pelinegro.

Enseguida se vio en el centro del gran coliseo, volviendo a ver esa terrible lucha, donde la vida de su mejor amigo se fue. Se acercaba la escena final y cerró los ojos con fuerza y grito con coraje.

-Basta, eso no fue mi culpa, las reglas son las reglas- dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a sus cabellos para jalarlos fuertemente y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Solo pudo escuchar aquel grito desgarrador y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sus manos se alejaron de su negra cabellera para sostener su cuerpo que estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo. Al poner las manos, lo sintió, la humedad y el frio, sorprendido abrió sus hermosos ojos rojos, miro a los lados, su mansión, estaba en su mansión.

Rodeado de la espesa niebla, comenzó a caminar por el amplio jardín, sintiendo lo helado del viento y una luna rojiza en el cielo. Se detuvo en los rosales y lo miro, un joven, moreno de estatura media, intentando cortarla, aquella rosa que da el veredicto final. Se acerco lo mas sigiloso que pudo y vio cuando una espina lo lastimo. Como el joven sacaba su mano del bosque de espinas que rodeaban su rosa de la vida.

El joven noto su presencia y se giro, lo miro a los ojos, tan hermosos, llenos de miedo. Tomo la mano del joven y la llevo a su boca, limpio la sangre que salía y no pudo evitar morderlo, una mordida leve que le lleno de satisfacción y de excitación. Quería más de esa deliciosa sangre, dejo de morder y volvió a mirar al joven que lentamente caía al suelo e intentaba alcanzarlo.

Quizó abrir sus ojos después de eso pero él siguió en el jardín, se arrodillo y tomo al joven, olio su cabellera, y miro su rosa, tan magnífica como antes. Miro al joven inconsciente en sus brazos, quizó morderlo, en el momento en el que sus colmillos iban a tocar la suave y delicada piel del joven, este se desvaneció.

Caminaba a su salón, no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, ahora tenía miedo, un gran miedo de cumplir con lo que le habían encomendado, y saber que solo el podía lo aterraba aun mas, y no es que él fuera alguien cobarde, por el contrario, se sentía valiente y decidido, pero aquello sobrepasaba todo.

Abrió la puerta del salón y mostro una nota a la profesora, quien le sonrió y le indico pasar, tomo su lugar y trato de poner atención a lo que restaba de clase. Al término, no noto como su amigo le hablaba y lo paso de largo, salió con dirección a su casa pero fue detenido a la salida del instituto.

-¿estás bien Takeshi?- pregunto su rubio (y sexy, pero eso yamamoto no lo piensa, es cortesía de su autora natsuki) senpai.

-Colonello senpai-dijo con algo de sorpresa, le sonrió- si estoy bien, no se preocupe

-Pues eso díselo a él- señalo hacia atrás, donde un castaño estaba escondido tras un árbol (Kyaaa Tsuna bien lindo /). Yamamoto miro en dirección al árbol y rio levemente –Me dijo que lo has estado ignorando desde que saliste de la enfermería y cree que te has enojado con él, ya sabes cómo es- el menor asintió y suspiro- ande ve con él, y nos vemos mañana en la asamblea de Reborn-sensei- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y se alejaba.

El moreno suspiro de nuevo y camino hasta el árbol.

-Tsuna- llamo mientras se sentaba a la sombra- no estoy enojado contigo, jamás lo estaría

-¿Seguro?, me has estado ignorando desde que despertaste, creí que fue porque no me quede contigo en la enfermería.-dijo apenado, ante eso Yamamoto comenzó a reír- Takeshi, no te rías- dijo mientras salía del otro lado del árbol

Ante eso el moreno lo jalo de la mano haciéndolo caer en sus piernas, le revolvió el cabello mientras el menor pataleaba y pedía que lo soltara. Después comenzó a hacerle cosquillas lo que llamo la atención de varios estudiantes quienes lo miraban y sonreían o reían. Pero también llamo la atención de cierto "profesor".

-Hmp Hmp, si tienen tanto tiempo libre deberían estudiar más, los dos- dijo con algo de enfado

-Gomen Reborn-sensei- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-Largo- dijo con enfado y se daba la vuelta para alejarse con un muy, pero muy leve sonrojo (?)

-Vámonos- dijo el mayor a lo que recibió un asentimiento del menor, y así salieron de la escuela.

Al día siguiente las clases fueron de lo más tranquilas, aunque para un moreno todo seguía confuso, pero trataba de esconderlo para no preocupar a su amigo más cercano, sin embargo este era a su vez vigilado por la rubia mujer, la cual fue descubierta por Colonello.

-¿Le pasa algo malo a Takeshi, Elena-san?-pregunto el rubio con algo de enojo

La mujer al verse descubierta se puso nerviosas, pero aun así encaro al menor

-No es nada grave, solo que me preocupa no saber la razón de su desmayo de ayer, eso es todo- sonrió- A todo esto ¿no deberías estar en clase?

-¿y usted en la enfermería?-dijo enarcando una ceja

-Cierto, parece que Takeshi se encuentra bien hoy jaja- ríe nerviosamente- me iré, no vaya a ser que alguien llegue y no este, hasta luego Colonello- dijo mientras se iba tranquila por los pasillos.

-Que será lo que esconde-miro por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y mirar al castaño y al pelinegro- más bien ¿Qué ocultan ambos?- dijo para irse de ahí.

Estaba todos los alumnos entregando sus papeles que pidieron, algunos platicando de lo emocionante que seria, otros de las bromas que realizarían en el lugar, hasta que un grito enojado los callo a todos.

-Silencio inútiles- Reborn estaba cabreado- Les presento al Señor Sasagawa Ryohei, el es el encargado de la mansión. Sean amables con él, entendido

El mencionado dio una reverencia y saludo

-Espero y su visita a la mansión sea grata, espero ansioso que los dos días faltantes pasen rápido, y que su estadía sea perfecta, estaré a sus ordenes- dijo para después sonreírles a todos.

Solo dos personas no creyeron en esa sonrisa, uno por instinto y el otro porque conocía sus intensiones y estos eran Colonello, quien al término salió del lugar y Yamamoto quien instintivamente escondió a Tsuna de los ojos del mayor.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado o llamado la atencion, a mi me gusta su fic y no lo digo por qque sea mi amiga de infancia, es innovadora y con pareja rara xDD

Bueno nos vemos el sig cap, haber si nath me deja decirles que paso D: tal vez hasta sssea ella la que actualice quien sabe ._.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno la segunda actu del dia de este fic, que apenas va a la mitad de lo que va publicado en amor-yaoi DD:

Tsuna: largate a adormir ¬¬

No ewe, Disfruten.

* * *

Los dos días faltantes pasaron tan rápido, Yamamoto aun no podía salir del estupor de enterarse sobre los seres nocturnos, justo aquellos que estaban estudiando en su clase de literatura. El Viernes, antes de salir de clases decidió ir a visitar a su extraña enfermera. Llego y toco la puerta para entrar a la habitación después de recibir un "adelante".

-¡Oh Takeshi!-dijo con sorpresa la mujer

-Elena-san ¿de qué quería hablarme?

La mujer cambio su semblante alegre a uno serio mientras miraba al chico, dio un suspiro, relajo su mirada. El ambiente se lleno de tensión tras el silencio.

-Mañana es el día, debes tener cuidado- dijo mientras se levantaba del pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba sentada, camina hasta una alacena mientras se ponía unos guantes negros de piel, al llegar al mueble de uno de los cajones saco una pequeña maleta negra con un pentagrama en el centro, una estrella de 5 picos encerrada en un circulo entre cada pico había un extraño símbolo.-Fue una tortura traerlo- dijo mientras colocaba la maleta en su escritorio

-¿Qué es?- pregunto el moreno mientras se acercaba al escritorio

-Un kit de caza- respondió sin más la mujer

-Como, ¿los vampiros tienen kits de caza para otros?

-No me malinterpretes, aun no sabes nada sobre mí, no soy vampiro por que quiera serlo, me hicieron, me paso algo similar a ti, pero eso es tabú- dijo mientras abría la maleta.

En ella seis pequeñas botellas en el lado derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo, seis balas de plata y en el centro un arma de plata. La mujer tomo el arma para mirarla mientras una leve sonrisa se hacía presente. Miro al joven que seguía detrás de ella tratando de entender lo que miraba.

-Me enamore de un conde- empezó a explicar- yo pertenecía a un gremio de caza vampiros, haya por el siglo XVIII por esa razón mi amor era un amor prohibido- coloco de nuevo el arma en la maleta- aun así ah ninguno de los dos nos importo. Pero eso es historia antigua, escúchame bien Takeshi, para asesinar a un vampiro se necesita de valor, no son fáciles y este equipo es de lo más antiguo- suspiro antes de continuar- deseo matar al vampiro que te marco- dijo eso con odio

-Elena-san, pero ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto

-Porque su sirviente te eligió, el estaba dormido por mi culpa, hace años le clave una estaca en el corazón, pero eso solo los mata temporalmente, una vez que la quiten despiertan, sin embargo, me entere que se la quitaron hace unos ciento cincuenta años, pero no despertó hasta hace unos días

-ese hombre pelinegro de ojos rojos ¿verdad?

-Si, Xanxus Di Vongola el conde de Sicilia, y el asesino de Daemon- dijo lo último para sí misma

La mañana llego con todo a tensión, los alumnos ya se encontraba afuera de la increíble y por qué no, tenebrosa mansión. Ryohei los esperaba en la entrada y platicaba animadamente con Reborn, por el contrario Yamamoto trataba de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con el cuidador, mientras al mismo tiempo evitaba que Tsuna se acercara demasiado al hombre. En eso estaba hasta que una mano se poso en su hombro y lo hizo voltearse rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Yamamoto?- el rubio lo miraba preocupado. El menor puso cara de ingenuidad

-Colonello. No tengo nada, estoy bien- dijo sonriente

El mayor miro al castaño que solo veía la escena curioso, este hizo mueca de "yo tampoco sé que tiene"

-Este raro-dijo finalmente sacando una risilla al menor

-Atención inútiles, ya vamos a entrar- dijo Reborn con un notorio enojo, que preocupo a todos

-Por favor, síganme, la mansión es muy grande y es fácil perderse- hablo Ryohei con una linda sonrisa

Así, todos los estudiantes seguían a los dos adultos de manera silenciosa. Al entrar quedaron maravillados, el recibidor era enorme y un poco más al frente se encontraban unas escaleras cubiertas de una alfombra rojo carmín. Todo el decorado parecía ser del siglo XVIII. Hermoso lugar, las pinturas de seres históricos decoraban las paredes con finos acabados de madera. Subieron las escaleras.

-Eh acomodado las habitaciones, en cada una quedaran dos estudiantes- ante estas palabras Yamamoto tomo a Tsuna, sacando una sonrisa prepotente a Ryohei por tal acción,- así que formen parejas para irlos acomodando en las habitaciones.

A los pocos minutos ya solo quedaban 10 estudiantes por acomodar, Ryohei se acerco a Yamamoto cuando este se descuido, lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo miro con sus ojos rojos, llenos de furia.

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto con voz lúgubre

-¿Quién fue qué?- respondió Takeshi

Ryohei lo tomo con más fuerza

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo niño, se bien que sabes lo que soy, así que ahora dime quién demonios te dio esa información- iba a comenzar a torturar el brazo pero una mono lo detuvo

-No creo que espantar alumnos sea su trabajo Ryohei-san- Colonello sostenía con una fuerza descomunal la mano del mayor.

El peli gris solo lo miro desafiante.

-Vaya si no me equivoco su nombre es Colonello, ¿no es así?- se soltó del agarre y soltó a Yamamoto.- Solo lo saludaba, ¿no es así? Takeshi

El mencionado no respondió, Colonello lo miraba de reojo, mientras mantenía su mirada seria en el mayor

-Esa no me parece forma de saludar a las personas

-oh ya veo, eso piensa- se acerco al rubio y lo tomo del mentón sin separar miradas- le enseñare una forma mejor de saludar a las visitas no gratas- dijo con una extraña sonrisa

Tsuna y Yamamoto que eran los únicos que prestaban atención a la peculiar escena abrieron los ojos a más no poder. Ryohei tenía sujeto de la cintura a su querido amigo y sempai, mientras sus labios tocaban los contrarios en un beso. Colonello se había quedado frio del asombro, no correspondió y al salir del trance, con todas sus fuerzas empujo al hombre, el cual cayó al suelo.}

-Pervetido- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus amigos y los tomaba de los hombros para alejarlos e irse con los demás del grupo- lo veo cerca de ellos y lo matare

Ryohei se levanto con una picara sonrisa

-Lo lamento, pero me acercare a dos de ustedes, es el destino, no lo crees Takeshi- dijo mientras se adelantaba a ellos y volvía a colocarse a la cabeza del grupo

-Yamamoto- hablo por primera vez Tsuna-¿Qué quizó decir?

El nombrado miro a sus dos amigos, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar del todo

-Hay algo que debo decirles cuanto antes- dijo con una voz baja para que solo ellos lo escucharan

Por alguna extraña razón no podía seguir durmiendo, sentía ansias de devorar a alguien, sin embargo sabia que aun no podía salir de su habitación, ni correr las extensas cortinas, el a diferencia de su sirviente no soportaba la luz del sol de ese tiempo. La imagen de aquel joven que había visto en su jardín le llego tan fugaz, relamió sus labios, en verdad deseaba mas de esa apetecible sangre, pero al mismo tiempo se vio a si mismo bañado con la sangre de su mejor amigo.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho Daemon- dijo mientras tomaba el líquido carmesí que le había sido entregado hace unas horas- si no te hubieras enamorado de Elena, no tendría por qué haberte matado- dejo la copa en la charola- ¿Qué será de ti ahora Elena?

* * *

Los rw son muy bien recibidos, con criticas y todo :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aqui un cap mas

* * *

Elena miraba el cielo de manera perdida, comenzaba a desconfiar de aquellas armas que tanto tiempo había guardado, dudaba de la resolución del moreno.

-Takeshi- logro pronunciar mientras su mente comenzaba a recordar su propio pasado

Había terminado de acomodar a todos los inquilinos en cada habitación disponible de la mansión, caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su amo, dio dos toques a la puerta y entro.

-Amo, tal como pidió todos están acomodados y con la orden de no acercarse a esta parte de la mansión- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

El mayor se acerco y lo tomo de la camisa con fuerza, sus penetrantes ojos rojos mostraban una gran furia.

-Apestas Basura- lo miro a sus ojos grises- ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

El otro solo rio al recordar su travesura.

-Le doy mis más sinceras disculpas amo, pero encontré a una persona interesante- respondió, ante eso el fuerte agarre se deshizo

-Ya veo- dijo para acercarse a la ventana-¿Cuánto falta para que se oculte el Sol?

-Aproximadamente tres horas amo

-Está bien-suspiro, estaba aburrido de esperar- Déjame solo

-Como usted ordene, amo- hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Xanxus quedo solo en el lugar. Suspiro, debía admitir que su estúpido sirviente olía terriblemente bien, pero no se podía comparar al olor que tenía en su mente de aquel moreno.

Colonello llegaba a la habitación que compartían sus dos amigos menores, todo lo que había pasado seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza y justo cuando creía que nada podía ser peor, su amigo Takeshi tenía que arruinarlo. Entro al cuarto para encontrarse a un Tsuna acostado a medio dormir (que flojo xDD) y un Yamamoto acariciándole los cabellos.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo con algo de duda, ya que los ojos del castaño estaban medio llorosos

-Reborn-sensei lo riño- contesto el moreno, se levanto y fue hasta su maleta, saco una maletita negra y regreso a tomar su lugar.

-¿Qué es eso Yamamoto-kun?- pregunto el menor de los tres

Takeshi suspiro hondo, miro a sus dos más confiables amigos

-Quiero que sepan que nada de lo que diré es broma, inclusive a mi me costó trabajo creerlo, pero es mas sencillo eso a buscar una respuesta lógica

-No la hagas de emoción kora

-Estamos en peligro, y uno grande- empezó a abrir aquella maleta negra- esto me lo entrego Elena-san – Ante ese nombre Colonello se puso serio- es armamento en contra de vampiros.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio, un silencio sumamente incomodo. Nadie decía nada, dos de los tres presentes miraban al otro como si fuese un extraterrestre o un ser sobrenatural. Mientras el otro trataba de mantenerse lo más serio posible. El silencio fue roto por unas pequeñas risas del ojimiel.

-Eso es ridículo Yamamoto- dijo Tsuna mientras reía por lo bajo- Te estás tomando esta práctica muy enserio

-Tsuna, hablo enserio, ese hombre Ryohei es un vampiro- ante esto Tsuna soltó las carcajadas guardadas lo cual molesto al moreno.

-Bien bien, basta, Tsuna deja de reír y Yamamoto, deja de decir estupideces- eso lo hizo perder su paciencia

-Con un carajo, no son estupideces

-No pierdas los estribos, asustas a Tsuna- dijo mientras volteaba a ver al menor que los veía con miedo.- ¿Quién te dijo y te dio eso?

-Elena-san

-Pues no le hagas caso

-Es que no lo entiendes, el objetivo de Ryohei soy yo, soy solo una maldita presa para a quien le sirve, seré solo un maldito sacrificio

-No digas eso Yamamoto- dijo con voz leve Tsuna

-Les dije que era de locos, y ni siquiera eh comenzado

Y así siguió la batalla verbal entre Colonello y Yamamoto hasta que se intensifico y llegaron a los golpes, Tsuna se levanto de la cama intentando "inútilmente" de separarlos, pero solo recibió dos golpes por parte de sus amigos, los cuales al darse cuenta del acto dejaron de pelear. Tsuna salió corriendo llorando al ver cuando ya no peleaban, los mayores se quedaron estáticos y tardaron en reaccionar, cuando querían darle alcance ya lo habían perdido de vista.

Corrió por los oscuros pasillos sin darse cuenta que corría a la parte oeste de la mansión, una parte que estaba prohibida. Al detenerse comenzó a sollozar sin mirar alrededor. Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y entro, al cerrar la puerta y empezar a sollozar escucho una gruesa voz que lo dejo helado

-Oh vaya, tenemos a una pequeña basura llorando- dijo burlón mientras miraba al castaño con odio

Tsuna quedo paralizado, no podía moverse, aquellos ojos rojos le llenaban de miedo, provocaba que su cuerpo entero temblara.

Colonello entro sin aviso alguno a la habitación de Yamamoto, adentro solo se encontraba el y el rubio los cuales seguían discutiendo.

-mira, mira que vengo a encontrarme, a las presas peleando- ante esto los dos voltearon y se pusieron a la defensiva- no deberían estar buscando a su amigo, yo no me hare cargo si algo malo le pasa

Ante esto Yamamoto salió corriendo en busca de su amigo castaño, mientras el rubio quedo retenido por el peli gris

-No dejare que interfieras- dijo mientras se interponía ante el

-Dejeme pasar- respondió desafiante

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso joven Colonello- dijo para después tomarle del mentón y volverlo a besar posesivamente mientras lo empezaba a empujar hacia atrás hasta hacerlo caer en la cama.

Yamamoto corria por los pasillos, por lo dicho por Ryohei tenía la leve idea de donde podía estar el castaño y eso simplemente lo asustaba. Llego hasta la parte prohibida y abrió la primera puerta que vio. Observo como su amigo estaba en el suelo sin moverse. Se acerco rápidamente a el

-Tsuna- lo removió para que reaccionara

-Yama….Yamamoto- dijo mirándolo con miedo –sal de aquí Takeshi

-Vaya llego otra basura- la fría voz de Xanxus alerto a Takeshi

-Tsuna, sal de aquí rápido- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- yo me hare cargo lo prometo.

El menor asintió para ir retrocediendo sin perder de vista la sonrisa que le dedicaba su amigo. Al salir Yamamoto corrió a cerrar la puerta. Del bolsillo de su chamarra saca la pequeña arma que le habían dado. Xanxus comenzó ah acercarse.

-¿Tu eres?- dijo con sorpresa al ver el rostro del otro

El mayor solo se acercaba a el rápidamente

-Alejate- dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el arma- no te acerque a mi

Xanxus miro el arma, la reconoció.

-Eso ya no me hará daño- dijo con una sonrisa- pero hay algo más importante y eso es de donde sacaste esa arma

-Eso no importa- respondió con algo de seguridad

-Elena, la conoces ¿no es así?

-No se dé quien me habla

Xanxus rio sínicamente, ante esto Yamamoto se lleno de miedo y disparo.

Tsuna corría desesperadamente hasta que choco con alguien

-Sawada- dijo aquella voz

Al verlo Tsuna se aferro a Reborn y lo abrazo tan fuerte mientras lloraba. Reborn se sonrojo, intento calmar al menor a sí que lo llevo a su habitación.

* * *

bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

ultimo de dia, espero les guste

* * *

Reborn no sabía cómo hacer que su alumno dejara de temblar, haba ido a su habitación para buscar a sus amigos pero no los encontró, así que no le quedo de otra que tenerlo con él hasta que este se calmara, pero parecía un ser autómata no dejaba de llorar y repetir que se alejaran de él, y eso tenía muy preocupado al profesor. Se sento aun lado de el en la cama y lo abrazo.

-Vamos Sawada, deja de llorar se que fue una broma pesada posible de los de tercero- dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Tsuna lo miro a los ojos, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer y Reborn se descoloco. Lo tomo de los hombros y acerco sus labios a los de él. Lo beso, Tsuna abrió los ojos y salió de su trance, intentaba inútilmente de seguir el ritmo del beso de su sensei. Reborn mordió levemente el labio inferior para poder colar su lengua en la cavidad contraria, se sentía de maravilla, esa cueva húmeda y dulce, en qué momento se había convertido en eso. Comenzó una lucha de poder con la lengua de su alumno, obviamente ganándola él. Después de un rato se separaron por la falta de oxigeno.

-Al menos dejaste de llorar- dijo Reborn

Tsuna estaba más rojo que un tomate, su mente no podía carburar lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, su profesor, y no cualquier profesor si no el más temido en toda la escuela, lo había besado lo peor de todo es que le había gustado y tenía ganas de mas. Reborn se acerco a él. Coloco una de sus grandes manos en la cabellera del castaño y lo miro a los ojos

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que me hiciste Sawada?- dijo para después abrazarlo.

Tsuna ante este gesto se sintió protegido y se dejo hacer, Reborn lo recostó por completo en la cama mientras le daba otro fugaz beso, comenzó lentamente a delinear su cuerpo por sobre la ropa, llego hasta la entre pierna y tomo el semi despierto miembro del menor.

-Sawada, te deseo, quiero ser yo el único que te proteja y te vea llorar- le susurro al oído para comenzar a desvestirlo.

Elena caminaba por la oscuridad de la noche, se dirigía al parque no sabía cómo ni porque, pero una carta había llegado citándola ahí a la media noche, así que la mujer estaba lo más puntual y alerta posible.

-Elena-san – esa voz la hizo girarse- ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vimos

La mujer sonrió pero no se giro a verles

-La última vez que los vi, ambos tenían 7 años,- esta vez se giro para verles.- Mukuro, Hibari, vaya que han crecido

Ambos jóvenes de unos 18 años la miraban sonrientes, el primero de una larga cabellera un tanto azulada un peinado singular con forma de piña y la peculiaridad de sus ojos bicolor, uno es de un rojo fuerte y el otro de un azul oscuro. Siempre lleva consigo una sonrisa juguetona. Por el contrario el otro joven. De cabellera oscura y unos ojos entre azules y grises, de apariencia seria y blanca piel. La rubia mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda ambos mostraban claras facciones de la descendencia de su clan.

-Tía Elena- hablo el peli negro- Nos dijeron que encontró a Xanxus

-así es Hibari- sonrió- pero aun no es momento de atacar, quiero hacerle sufrir lo que él me hizo a mí, le quitare todo lo que más quiere, pero aun no tiene nada, solo falta que el haga su trabajo

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, bien conocían la sed de venganza de su tía y única vampiro aceptada en un clan que se encarga de matarlos.

Reborn seguía con su labor de desnudar a su estudiante, besaba sus pálidos labios, en qué momento se había enamorado de su alumno, lo sabía a la perfección. El mismo día en que había visto siendo golpeado por otros estudiantes, lo vio tan frágil, tan indefenso, tan perdido que hizo lo único que jamás haría, ayudarlo.

Y el hecho de tenerlo ahora, ahí debajo de su cuerpo ti hacer lo traía loco. Continuaba delineando la frágil figura de su alumno sin dejar de besarle. Finalmente lo dejo solo con sus bóxers azules. Tsuna se sonrojo al verse tan sumiso.

-Reborn sensei- su voz temblaba- tengo miedo

-No dejare que nada te lastime Tsunayoshi- dijo y lo beso tiernamente

Tsuna se aferro a su espalda mientras Reborn daba continuos besos en su cuello lo que provocaba que el menor suspirara. El mayor mordía cada pedazo de piel que estaña a su alcance, succionaba y besaba, lamia y disfrutaba de esa acanelada piel. Llego hasta aquello botones rosas y mordió uno, lo lamio y besaba, succiona cual paletita de fresa. Con una mano pellizcaba el otro botón hasta dejarlos duros de la excitación

-Sensei- murmuro Tsuna- yo quiero decirle algo- sonrojado

-Te quiero Tsuna- le respondió, como si le leyera la mente- me perteneces solo a mí, n dejes que nadie te toque como lo hago yo- lo beso para continuar con su labor.

Beso todo su pecho y abdomen, lamio la extensión de sus cortas piernas hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Beso el miembro por sobre la tela, mordía levemente, el menor solo gemía de placer.

-¡Ah! Sensei Hmm ahh, se siente bien ahhhn – Tsuna no paraba de gemir para satisfacción de Reborn.

Este despojo de la última prenda que le quedaba a su alumno y se relamió los labios, el miembro del menor con aquella leve sustancia blanquecina, signos del pre-semen, chupo el miembro como si un caramelo se tratase, dio leves lengüetadas y con la mano sostenía los testículos apretándolos ligeramente, engullo el miembro por completo y comenzó a succionar, sacándolo y metiéndolo en su cavidad bucal, mordía y lamia la punta del pene del menor, de arriba abajo, haciendo que su lengua rodeara el tronco acariciando los testículos.

-Ahhh Reborn, yaa..no.. me.. corro- dijo para terminar en la boca de su profesor. Reborn trago toda la sustancia.

-Eres delicioso- dijo mientras tomaba con el pulgar un hilillo de semen que escurría de la comisura de sus labios para chuparlo. Ante esta escena Tsuna se sonrojo aun más. Reborn abrazo al castaño, se sorprendió al sentir las pequeñas manos de su alumno rodear su espalda.

-Sensei- murmuro al oído del mayor- onegai … termine lo que comenzó- suplico

Reborn sonrió, alzo las piernas del menor y las coloco sobre sus hombros mientras le daba a lamer tres dedos al menor, Tsuna los impregno de saliva, una vez ya bien impregnados de saliva, Reborn llevo el primero a la entrada del mayor simulado penetraciones, esto a Tsuna le dolió al principio pero después se acostumbro a la intromisión. El segundo dedo entro con mayor facilidad en la cálida y estrecha entrada del menor, Reborn comenzó ah hacer tijeras para expandir las paredes internas, metía y sacaba ambos dedos, por lo tanto el tercer dedo entro con una mayor facilidad.

Tsuna sentía su cuerpo arder, sentía que no podía mas y que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada roce de las manos de Reborn.

-¿Estás listo?- la grave voz de Reborn se hizo presente, a lo que Tsuna solo asintió

Reborn saco por completo sus dedos de la entrada del mayor y posiciono su miembro.

-Relájate- dijo para comenzar a entrar en aquel estrecho lugar, lentamente sintiendo a las paredes internas apretar su miembro, mientras Tsuna sentía como si su ano se partiera en dos.-No me moveré hasta que me digas- dijo el pelinegro. Después de un rato Tsuna autorizo el que se moviera.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas pero poco a poco fueron adquiriendo un ritmo cada vez más rápido, el miembro de Reborn comenzó a llegar a lo más adentro de Tsuna tocando su punto más sensible haciéndolo gemir de placer.

-Sen…Sensei- decía mientras genia- yo..me corro- dijo para venirse entre ambos

-Estupendo- dijo el mayor con voz ronca que al ver la cara de su alumno manchada con su propio semen se vino dentro del castaño.

-Reborn…sensei, lo quiero-dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio y sentía como el mayor salía de su interior.

Reborn lo miro y acaricio sus castaños cabellos, y pronto la duda lo invadió. ¿Qué fue lo que le causo ese terrible miedo a su amado castaño? Aunque a esas alturas ya no era de gran importancia. Lo cobijo con la sabana y se acostó a su lado, dándole un beso en la frente para después abrazarlo

-Jejeje, jamás me lo espere de el- dijo un rubio que había visto toda la escena anterior- yo buscaba a la presa del jefe jejeje- dijo para saltar a una rama de otro árbol cercano.


	9. Chapter 9

Finalmente un nuevo cap xDDD

bueno los dejo con dos, el primero

* * *

Ryohei seguía besando con demencia a Colonello, mientras el rubio intentaba, inútilmente, de separarse de él, Ryohei lo tomo de las muñecas con una mano y las puso sobre su cabeza.

-Eres adictivo niño, aun así no me eres suficiente- dijo mientras sus blancos colmillos salía a relucir

Colonello los miro lleno de miedo y a la vez arrepentimiento, se daba cuenta de que había tratado injustamente a su amigo Takeshi y por un momento pensó que eso era el karma

-¿Entonces Yamamoto tenía razón, eres un vampiro?-dijo apenas con voz audible

-Así es, y por esta noche, serás mi cena- dijo mientras con su mano libre delineaba la extensión del cuello del rubio, suspiro muy cerca de la piel y lamio.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Colonello que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro

-Oh ¿te gusta?-dijo con un tono burlón- pues si eso te gusto lo que sigue te encantara, pero antes contéstame algo ¿Eres virgen?

El rubio no supo que contestar, los ojos grises de Ryohei brillaban tan intensamente en la oscuridad del cuarto, asintió con la cabeza para después sentir como los filosos colmillos del vampiro se enterraban en la piel de su cuello, sintió la sangre resbalar por su cuello y la lengua del mayor chupar un pequeño pedazo de piel.

El peli gris se separo de él, miro el cuerpo debajo suyo, ya listo a su merced.

-¿Sabes lo que pasara ahora no?- pregunto con arrogancia- después de todo Reborn fue quien te hablo de nosotros

-¿Conoces a Reborn?- pregunto débilmente

-Que si lo conozco, ese es un maldito vampiro es un bastardo que se niega a chupar sangre, no entiendo como sigue vivo- dijo con perfecta molestia- pero eso no importa- miro lascivamente el cuerpo del rubio- tu ya eres mío- lo beso.

Helena se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque mirando fijamente la luna, no muy lejos de ella los dos jóvenes la miraban fijamente, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué haremos Hibari?- pregunto Mukuro al otro

-Dejémosla actuar, si consigue lo que desea hacer con referencia a Xanxus, la dejaremos viva un poco más

-Estás diciendo que si logra matar a Xanxus aun así ¿Lo harás?

-Ordenes son ordenes Mukuro- dijo para bajar la mirada- aunque sea nuestra tía, es un vampiro

Reborn acariciaba los suaves cabellos castaños del menor, sabía que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con ese ser por el resto de la eternidad, pero no podía hacerlo, no podría convertirlo en un ser nocturno como lo era él, ese joven era demasiado inocente como para poder pertenecer a un mundo tan putrefacto como ese. No se lo merecía. Miro la frágil figura dormida de su alumno, y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió. Sus colmillos relucieron, mientras relamía sus labios.

-"Pero qué demonios estas pensando Reborn"- se regaño mentalmente- "Le has hecho el amor, ahora la única forma de que se vuelva un ser nocturno es si lo dejas vacio y le das de comer sangre pura"- se acerco a los labios entre abiertos de Tsuna y lo beso tiernamente.

-Me dolerá verte crecer pero seguro me dolerá mas verte morir.- susurro

En eso una débil risa se escucho.

-Sal de una vez Giotto- dijo con voz tranquila mientras tapaba con la sabana a Tsuna

-¿Por qué tan frustrado?- dijo el rubio

Reborn solo suspiro.

-¿No es parte de tu familia?- dijo curioso

-Vendría siendo mi tatara nieto, o algo así- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

-No podre- dijo con voz dolida

-Si lo amas por mí no hay problema- dijo para salir por la ventana

Reborn se quedo solo y pensativo.

Colonello se sentía cada vez más débil, la sangre seguía emanando de los dos pequeños, pero profundos orificios en su cuello.

-¿sabes cómo es la transformación de los humanos a vampiros impuros?- pregunto mientras lo desvestía

Colonello negó, su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa.

-Es dolorosa, según me han dicho- se alejo un poco- y no sucederá hasta que te haga mío- dijo para sentarse en un sillón cercano.

Ryohei se relamió los labios, ver ahí a su víctima sin poder moverse, delirando, entre la vida y la muerte, pero sin llegar a morir, puesto que el virus ya lo tenía, jamás moriría, quería hacerlo sufrir mucho, antes de convertirlo, seria ahora un ser de la noche, y su único juguete sexual.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Colonello tenía su respiración agitada, sentía su cuerpo frio y como ya no comenzaba a responderle, sentía dolor, uno grande, como si se estuviera quemando en vida, o le encajaran palos en todo el cuerpo, quería gritar pero la voz simplemente no salía de su garganta.

-Por tus expresiones apuesto a que sientes dolor- sonrió- te aseguro que ese dolor no es comparado a la primera vez que sales al sol.

Se levanto del sillón para subirse en la cama.

-¿estás ansioso? ¿Debería hacerlo ya?- pregunto mientras delineaba con su dedo el pecho de Colonello

Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a desvestirlo, y a desvestirse, ya desnudos tomo el miembro dormido del rubio y comenzó a darle lentos vaivenes de arriba abajo hasta ponerlo duro.

-Te excitas muy rápido- dijo con burla antes de meter el miembro en su boca.

Lamia todo el tronco mientras apretaba los testículos. Lentamente Colonello comenzó a dar leves e inaudibles gemidos, para satisfacción de Ryohei. Continuo con su labor oral, cuando sintió que eso ya no le entretenía, sin preparación alguna, introdujo su gran miembro en la entrada del rubio, que no evito que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Duele ¿verdad?- dijo mientras comenzaba a dar feroces embestidas, sin importarle que sangre comenzara a salir del ano del menor.

Colonello sentía como su cuerpo ardía, no entendía la razón pero ya no se sentía humano, al contrario se sentía un monstruo sucio y repugnante, su cuerpo le decía que quería morir pero su mente no le dejaba procesar nada, más bien solo sentía dolor, ya hasta había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba, prácticamente lo estaban violando y el no podía ni siquiera pensar en defenderse, no se movía, de pronto solo sintió como un liquido caliente entraba en lo más profundo ser y como aquel gran pedazo de carne que profanaba su cuerpo salía.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijo el peli gris para comenzar a vestirse y salir de la habitación.

Colonello comenzó a sentir un mayor dolor, termino cayendo al suelo mientras un extraño resplandor rojo lo rodeaba, como llamas de fuego. Grito de manera desgarradora para después terminar inconsciente en el frio piso.

Mientras la luna comenzaba a cambiar su color platinado por uno rojizo.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok listo, Espero es haya gustado ^^

* * *

Yamamoto seguía sosteniendo el arma con sus temblorosas manos. El disparo había hecho caer a Xanxus. Mientras Yamamoto seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo, la habitación estaba llena de un terrible silencio.

-JAjajajaja, te dije que eso no me haría daño- dijo el moreno mayor mientras comenzaba a reincorporarse del suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Simple- se levanto por completo y comenzó a caminar en dirección al beisbolista- Elena solo te está usando, esas armas las hizo mi mejor amigo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, mas del que te puedas imaginar, basura- se detuvo enfrente de él. Acerco su mano y tomo su mejilla- Tu sangre es muy deliciosa, me perteneces desde el momento en que alimentaste mi rosa. Eres mi alimento- Acerco sus colmillos al cuello de su víctima y mordió.

Todos los demás alumnos ajenos a la situación descansaban cómodamente en sus respectivos cuartos, Ryohei se encargaba de que nadie más despertara, había escuchado aquel grito desgarrado que había dado su presa, le había encantado, y le hubiera gustado haberse quedado en la habitación y ver la cara de dolor de aquel joven, sin duda no pudo evitar sonreír siniestramente. Sin tocar abrió la puerta de una habitación.

-¿Vaya que también te la pasaste bien Reborn?- dijo después de ver al joven castaño desnudo y en la cama del pelinegro

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Ryohei-contesto de manera fría mientras se giraba a verlo a la cara

-Jejeje, no te enojes, finalmente pudiste beber sangre humana, ese es un gran progreso en tu terapia

-No lo mordí

Ante esas palabras los orbes grises de Ryohei se volvieron de un color rojizo

-¿Qué dijiste bastardo?- pregunto con la voz ronca

-Acaso estas sordo, dije que no lo mordí

Ryohei se acerco a él velozmente y lo sujeto del cuello

-¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?, déjame responderte, eres un guardián del gran Xanxus Di Vongola, no me vengas con sentimientos de mortales cursi y exagerados Reborn

-Jamás pedí ser esto Ryohei-Dijo con enfado mientras sujetaba la muñeca del contrario- Así que no me jodas con que es mi deber proteger a ese idiota

-No te atrevas a llamar así al amo

-¿Por qué? ¿A que le tienes miedo Ryohei? A Que lastime a tu querida Tatara nieta, por que eh de decir que es bastante atractiva, de hecho es el reflejo de tu hermana Kyoko ¡oh! Y va coincidencia, su nombre también es Kyoko

Ryohei palideció.

-Basta ustedes dos, ¿Qué sentido tiene pelear entre nosotros?-Giotto había aparecido otra vez por la ventana

-Giotto- dijeron ambos

El nombrado sonrío y miro de reojo a la cama.

-No creo que sea seguro hablar aquí- dijo para después salir por la ventana

Los otros dos se miraron pero después lo siguieron.

Tsuna despertó sobresaltado, su sensei, a quien hace unos instantes, o tal vez horas, había entregado su cuerpo, corazón y espíritu era también un vampiro. No sabía cómo sentirse si feliz o aterrado.

-Reborn-san- susurro y llevo sus manos a su pecho- nuestro amor es imposible- y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos miel.

En qué momento había perdido conciencia de lo que pasaba, si justo en el momento en el que sintió la sangre escurrir por su cuerpo, no solo lo había mordido, también le había hecho una gran herida en su espalda.

-Eres delicioso- susurraba Xanxus

Takeshi no lloraba ni gritaba, estaba solo ahí parado a merced del depredador. Xanxus lo tomo y como una pluma lo movió llevándolo cerca de la ventana donde la luz de la luna entraba, lo aventó bruscamente que el menor término en el suelo.

-Tu cuerpo ya está preparado, por eso no sientes dolor, desde aquel momento en que alimentaste mi rosa, toda tu existencia paso a ser de mi pertenencia.-explico mientras comenzaba a desvestir a su presa.-supongo ya no puedes hablar, pero me gustaría mucho oírte gemir así que, tal vez sea amable contigo.- dijo mientras sacaba la ropa interior del menor y comenzaba a lamer el miembro de Takeshi.

Xanxus lamia aquella extensión de carne del menor como si una paleta fuera, de vez en cuando mordía levemente, solo para sacar unas cuantas gotas de sangre, se aburrió de ese juego y mas por que no estaban dando el resultado que quería. Llevo sus grandes y frías manos por el torso del menor acariciando la suave piel, llegando hasta los pezones pellizcándolos con fuerza. Esta acción hizo que Yamamoto soltara un grito para satisfacción del mayor. Llevo su boca hasta uno de los ya erectos y duros pezones y comenzó a morderlo, como si quisiera arrancarlo.

-Duele basta- comenzaba a decir Yamamoto

-te dije que sería amable, en otras ocasiones ese lindo botón estaría sangrando por ser arrancado- dijo para después darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Al separarse Xanxus relamió los suyos saboreando el sabor metálico, por la comisura de los labios del menor un hilillo de sangre resbalaba.

Comenzó a explorar con su lengua cada milímetro de piel de su presa, saboreando, marcando lo que es de su pertenencia, llego nuevamente a las caderas del menor y mordió sacando un gemid de dolor al otro, sonrió y continua bajando hasta llegar a la entrada del menor, comenzando a lamerla simulando penetraciones con su lengua. Yamamoto empezaba a sentirse realmente bien con esas acciones, Xanxus saco su miembro ya duro y sin previo aviso lo metió de una sola estocada. Takeshi grito de dolor.

-Anda grita de nuevo- dijo para sacar su miembro del menor y volverlo a meter con brusquedad

-Basta, no lo hagas-lloraba Yamamoto.

Xanxus solo sonrió de manera siniestra. Comenzó continuas estocadas rápidas y precisas mientras continuaba pellizcando las tetillas de su presa, miraba el rostro del menor, mostraba lagrimas, dolor, sufrimiento, cosa que lo excitaba de sobremanera. Dejo los pezones del menor y comenzó a masturbar su miembro con la mano, aprontándolo y arañándolo, vaivenes de arriba abajo.

-vaya que eres estrecho- dijo mientras volvía a tocar un punto que excitaba a su presa

-Ahhh!- gimió Takeshi lo que complació al vampiro, que de nueva cuenta volvió a golpear aquel punto- Ahh! Hmmm! De nuevo ahí- Xanxus sonrio ante esas palabras y continua dando estocadas precisas en ese punto

-Me vengo!- dijo levente Takeshi que seguía siendo masturbado- Me vengo!- dijo para después venirse en la gran mano del duque, que al sentir el blanquecino liquido sobre su mano se vino en la entrada del menor.

-Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora}

Takeshi negó.

-Eres mío, y aquel ser que nazca de ti también- dijo sonriente mientras se acomodaba su ropa y caminaba a su ataúd- jamás volverás a ver el sol, a menos de que mates a un humano, no sé, alguno de tus amigos, ¿quizá?- dijo para después meterse en su cama.

Takeshi no soportaba el peso de su cuerpo, sin importarle su condición, cayo dormido en el frio suelo.

Mientras no lejos de ahí, Helena sonreía complacida, lo presentía, Xanxus había obtenido plantar su semilla, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar un par de meses y asesinar al fruto prohibido y con eso lograr matar a Xanxus.

-Pronto Daemon, nuestra venganza se consumirá– sonrió sínicamente

* * *

Tooodos odien a Elena xD ok no


	11. Chapter 11

Al final termine cambiando todo el cap xD me gusto mas asi *o* esta mas intrigante xD

Muchisimas gracias a Arien Agarwaen , enserio no sabia que alguien leyera esto, me animo bastante saber eso, este cap va dedicado para ti :D

Sin mucho que decir, dire, que tal vez tarde con la actu, estoy fuera de inspir D:, aunque al modificar este se me vinieron ideas pero no logro armarlas xD, Espero les guste este cap

* * *

La mañana llego como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior, al parecer ningún alumno había notado la ausencia de los tres estudiantes. Reborn solo miraba a cada uno, centro su vista en una joven peli naranja, hermosa sonrisa y brillantes e inocentes ojos, sonrió. Dentro muy dentro de él, la aparte humana le impedía dañar a esos niños.

-Muy bien estúpidos alumnos-hablo imponente ante los estudiantes- el día de hoy estaremos en la biblioteca-no termino de hablar cuando los reclamos y quejidos empezaron a escucharse, irritándolo.-¡SILENCIO!-grito. Todos se callaron- Bien, los de segundo deberán investigar todo lo que puedan encontrar sobre vampiros, pero tengan cuidado, los libros de la biblioteca son muy antiguos y frágiles, si rompen o maltratan uno ustedes lo pagaran, y debo advertirles que están devaluados en millones de dólares, así que sean cuidados. ¿Alguna pregunta?

En eso, la joven que veía anteriormente alzo la mano.

-¿Qué no entendió Sasagawa?

-Lo entendí todo Reborn sensei- dijo con su suave voz

-Entonces cual es el problema.

-¿Dónde están Sawada-kun y Yamamoto-kun?-pregunto algo preocupada la joven, haciendo palidecer a Reborn.

-"Piensa rápido Reborn, piensa"- se decía a si mismo cuando una idea le llego- Están cumpliendo un castigo junto a Colonello, y ustedes tendrán uno si deciden levantarse a media noche a rondar por la mansión, así que déjense de juegos y pónganse a trabajar- les dijo lo ultimo sacando una pequeña pistola y apuntándolos.

Todos los alumnos corrieron como almas en pena. Reborn suspiro al estar solo en aquella estancia, de pronto una escalofriante risa se escucho.

-jajaja, ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Reborn, creí que no cubrirías la verdad, sin embargo estás haciendo un buen trabajo como sirviente.-Dijo Xanxus al salir de las sombras.

Reborn solo se giro a encararlo y apuntarle con el arma.

-Bastardo ¿Cómo te atreviste a tomar de presa a uno de mis alumnos

Xanxus sonrió sínicamente.

-Acaso ¿preferirías que usara de presa a aquel castaño que duerme plácidamente en tu habitación?

Reborn bajo el arma.

-Sabes, puedo conceder tu deseo… Puedo darle de mi sangre, claro si tu quieres, pero….

Reborn lo quería matar sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Pero?-pregunto después de unos minutos

-Debes volver a servirme

-Vete a la mierda Xanxus, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás volveré a servirte, no soy tu juguete.- dijo furioso

-Sin embargo, la vida de todas esas basuras están en mis manos, Piénsalo- dijo para desaparecer en las sombras.

Reborn solo lo observo marcharse.

* * *

Yamamoto había despertado, extrañamente, acostado en una mullida cama, su cuerpo había dejado de doler, miro el lugar en el que se encontraba, prácticamente era el mismo de la noche anterior. Se sentó para poder observar mejor. Efectivamente, estaba en esa maldita habitación, observo todo cuidadosamente fue cuando lo noto, las cortinas eran tan gruesas que no dejaban pasar la luz del sol, sin embargo el veía la habitación con total claridad.

-¿c…como es posible?- se pregunto en voz alta

-Simple, ahora eres un vampiro- fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

Takeshi se tenso del miedo y mas al observar aquellos fríos ojos de color carmín.

-Aun con miedo, jaja no deberías ser así, después de todo ahora eres, hhmmm… ¿Cómo dijo esa basura que se llama en este tiempo?.. A si, ahora eres mi amante- sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. Xanxus, tomo el mentón de chico y dio un casto beso en los labios.- Déjame presentarme Yamamoto Takeshi, soy el conde Xanxus Di Vongola, te agradezco por haber alimentado mi rosa y haberme dado vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto

-Eso es secreto, pero dime ¿Ya piensas decirme donde esta esa maldita de Elena?

Yamamoto palideció.

* * *

Colonello despertó en su habitación solo para encontrar a Ryohei mirándolo sínicamente.

-Hasta que te dignas a despertar- dijo burlonamente- ¿Qué tal el dolor de la transformación?

-Muérete- le respondió lleno de rencor.

-Jajaja, en estos momentos es más fácil que te mueras tu con los rayos del sol, a que me muera yo

-Maldito, desgraciado, devuélvame a lo que era- exigió Colonello

-Lo lamento, pero eso es imposible. Ahora eres mi, mi fuente de alimento, mi amante- iba diciendo mientras se acercaba a él- no eres más que un juguete para calmar mis instintos carnales.

-¿Y quien dice que te obedeceré?- bufo Colonello

Ryohei lo tomo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Por que ahora soy algo así como tu maestro, solo sigues mis órdenes, no más, soy tu amo, y tu como mi sirviente me obedecerás- dijo para después besarlo apasionadamente y volverlo a recostar en la cama y posicionándose encima de Colonello.

* * *

Tsuna había despertado en la cama, no sabía por qué no se había ido de ese lugar al ver a aquellos seres marcharse de la habitación. Su hermoso rostro aun tenía el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas. Seguía sin creerse del todo lo que había conocido en la noche, estaba desconcertado.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se decía mientras sollozaba- es la primera vez que me enamoro y no puede ser- comenzó a llorar.

-No puede ser por que así lo quieres tu- dijo una voz que no conocía.

Tsuna espantado levanto el rostro para buscar al culpable, encontrándolo en la ventana. Alguien muy similar a él a excepción de su cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

-¿Q…Quien eres?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

-Escuchaste la conversación que tuvimos aquí anoche, ¿no es así?- pregunto Giotto

Tsuna solo asintió, bajando un poco la cabeza, Giotto suspiro.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención escucharlos.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Tsunayoshi?- pregunto extrañado Giotto

-Escuche algo que no debía, era mejor que siguiera durmiendo, así no me abría enterado de Reborn-sensei.-en eso se percata de algo- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Lo escuchaste ayer ¿no?, soy tu tatata rabuelo o algo así- Entro a la habitación y se acerco a la cama, provocando un ligero temblor en Tsuna.-No tienes por qué tenerme miedo a pesar de lo que soy. Te explicare. Reborn es lo que se conoce como un Dhampiro ¿Sabes lo que son?

Tsuna asintió.

-Son seres híbridos hijos de un humano y un vampiro.. pero ¿no se suponen que ellos son cazadores de vampiros?

-Se supone, sin embargo cuando ellos son cazados por un vampiro de clase pura, deben convertirse en un sirviente. Desde que conozco a Reborn, el nunca quiso servir a su amo, mucho menos lastimar a los humanos.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Hmm Eres mi familia

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Me descubriste- dijo alzando las manos- quiero que me ayudes a dejar este mundo, los seres que son como yo o Reborn no somos inmortales como se cree, tus amigos tampoco lo serán, ya que ambos serán vampiros impuros, es decir humanos que fueron transformados, en ocasiones estos seres pierden el control de sus mentes y atacan a las personas, incluso a las más queridas. Pero siempre su vida estará ligada a algo, algún objeto, puede que ellos lo tengan o no, en mi caso está perdido en algún lugar de tu casa, ya que antes de que yo fuera un vampiro, era un humano común y corriente.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Tsuna

-Es decir ¿Qué antes eras humano?

-Sí, mi nombre era Ieyasu Sawada y el objeto que está ligado a mi vida es un viejo reloj de bolsillo de oro

Tsuna había caído en shock.

* * *

Tsuna es todo un amor no?

Se esperaban lo de Reborn?

Waaa aun falta mucho xD y creo que me estoy dedicando mas al rebornxtsuna que al

* * *

xanxusxyamamoto xDD no importa ya saldra, tal vez... ^^


End file.
